nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semyon
Archives: *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Archive Are you going to archive the funny things page? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:55, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :Do you think I should? I'm not sure an archive is appropriate, as the page is not chronological. --Semyon 17:09, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::You're talkpage might be in need of an archive more than the funny things. Bart K (talk) 18:17, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Done! :) --Semyon 19:08, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::What do you mean 'not chronological'? It's getting overloaded. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:14, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::They're not chronologically ordered by when the funny events actually occurred, but they are chronologically ordered by when they were added to the page. 77topaz (talk) 00:43, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Do you agree that that page needs an archive? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 01:17, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::You can archive it if you want. If the page is too long, it's the simplest solution. --Semyon 06:32, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:32, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, that was an extremely quick response. :P --Semyon 06:33, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Thank you for material for the new page. :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:35, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Didn't think that was particularly funny, so let me ask you: what's purple and commutative? --Semyon 06:38, March 30, 2017 (UTC) An abelian grape. :o ::::::::::::What's unrealistic and found in a shed? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:40, March 30, 2017 (UTC) The Supermarket Doshmat. :::::::::::::I recently had an issue with my neighbour though :o His oldest son had his birthday and my neighbour'd given him sidewalk chalk. So the two kids started chalking up my entire drive. I askt him though: "Why you let your children chalk up me drive though? :o" To which he said: "Cuz it called sidewalk chalk though, so it's to be used on the drive :o" (yes, sidewalk/drive the same word in Limburgish :P) But a few weeks later his youngest son got his birthday. So I gave him a porn DVD. The neighbour said: "Why the h*ll you give him porn though? :o" To which I answert: "Cuz it child porn, it for children :o" :o --OuWTB 08:51, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Two workmen are busy by the side of the road in East Hills. The first is digging holes, while the second follows behind, pushing the soil back in. They are working very hard. After a while a Sylvanian tourist pulls over and asks what the hell they're doing. The first straightens up and says 'Ey spose it lukes a bit furny but de lad de normly poots de trees in is off kranck.' --Semyon 09:07, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Edward Hannis is walking in the Oceanan Mountains when suddenly he hears a rustling in the bushes. He turns around to find that it's a bear. He shouts, 'Oh God!' Suddenly, time freezes. Everything stands still, even the river. Suddenly, the spirit of God appears, and says to Edward, 'Right. I thought you were an atheist. Now what do you want me for?' Edward says, 'Well, it would be silly to ask you to make me a Christian, so could you please make the bear a Christian?' He does so. Suddenly, the bear raises his hands in prayer, and says 'Dear God, for this food that I am about to receive, I am truly thankful'. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:38, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::My wife's got a tattoo in the form of a shell on the inner part of the leg though. And when you put your ear on it, you can smell the sea :o --OuWTB 13:17, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :@Semyon: Your jokes were funny. :@MOBS: Your joke about the bear was a bit odd; I mean, I get the punchline, but Edward's quote seems weird/unnatural. :@Oos: No. 77topaz (talk) 19:17, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::@77topaz: You didn't like my joke? Right. Yes, it does sound odd. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:57, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::@MOBS: I didn't really like it, but rest assured it was still better than Oos's ones. :o 77topaz (talk) 23:00, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::@Tåpas: Why you don't like my jokes though? :o --OuWTB 08:38, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Vladek Przwalsky goes to confession. 'Bless me otesh, fo I hav sint,' he says. 'I hav blowen up twenty mails of Lovish raylway.' 'Very well, my son,' says the priest, 'and for penance: do the stations. --Semyon 08:21, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :Vladek dead though :o --OuWTB 08:38, March 31, 2017 (UTC) ::A PRC board meeting: 'We should make the services to Train Village better quality' one of the newcomers says, only to be halted by a universal 'You're going off topic.' MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:41, March 31, 2017 (UTC) You're Catholic now? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:31, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :From a Protestant point of view. From a Catholic point of view, I'm Protestant. --Semyon 19:48, March 31, 2017 (UTC) I found that grape joke particularly funny because, when you wrote that, we had just been studying abelian groups in my algebra class. :o 77topaz (talk) 08:07, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Often, I think humour is inversely proportional to the number of people able to appreciate it. --Semyon 14:13, April 6, 2017 (UTC) ::That's a fallacy though: argumentum ad populum :o --OuWTB 14:33, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Reread my comment, particularly the word 'inversely', which implies the opposite of an argumentum ad populum. --Semyon 15:45, April 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::I suppose Semyon is right. The best quality jokes just have to be the ones which I don't get. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:47, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::@Semyon: Why don't you use understandable language though? I truely don't like the unneeded romanisms in your tongue though :'( --OuWTB 10:38, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Well, I didn't say it was necessarily the "most humorous" joke, just one I found humorous myself due to my personal experience. 77topaz (talk) 12:37, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::@MOBS: Sorry. :P @Oos: Invocation of Latin-originating vocabulary provides novel dimensions of expressibility, while on occasion causing decay of comprehensibility. (Also, your sentence would have been better if you'd replaced 'Romanisms' with 'Romish befoulings'.) @Topaz: understood. I still think jokes that need some level of specialist knowledge to 'get' tend to be funnier. --Semyon 14:11, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Why can't you make a row of words without only one word that is truely English, while I can put such rows together which are fully English though? And you still understand me though :o --OuWTB 14:59, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Because English is a Germanic language, obviously. --Semyon 19:28, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::It cumz te show. U never too old de learn summing though :o --OuWTB 11:05, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::@Semyon: I was thinking about my own maths class and our latest topic, which was statistics. So I tried to say something witty about intersections and unions, but eventually gave up. ::::::::::::That's indeed quite a tough one. --Semyon 07:51, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::Would Anfii be proud of me? Plemming Taxi MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 07:57, April 9, 2017 (UTC) @Oos: Like spelling. :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 07:29, April 9, 2017 (UTC) TheworldofBingbang32 Are you going to give him a final warning as you suggested in the Pub? 77topaz (talk) 21:12, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :I don't see why it has to be me, but okay. --Semyon 21:31, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, you were the one who suggested it. I guess the alternative would be Oos, but he hadn't done anything yet either. 77topaz (talk) 22:09, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::To be honest, I don't really trust Oos with such tasks, knowing full well that he might be drunk. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:24, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::No, Oos broke at the moment, so he can't drink :'( Oos don't react cuz he don't wanna be mean though :o --OuWTB 10:14, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::Did you spend all your money on alcohol? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 10:54, April 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::As a matter of fact: no :o (!) My grandmother's birthday, so I gotta spend on that and I was in need of new jeans though :o --OuWTB 12:24, April 6, 2017 (UTC) So... Why ur user page redirects to ur talk page though? :o --OuWTB 15:37, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :Is that a crime? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:55, May 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes. He will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:42, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Global.css You need to do this at the central wiki though :o community.wikia.com --OuWTB 11:09, May 26, 2018 (UTC) :Yep, figured it out. --Semyon 11:11, May 26, 2018 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 11:38, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Glass stairs... Are you not still admin? (in order to delete the page) horton11 19:55, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :No, I'm not an admin any more. --Semyon 14:10, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ::When was this?? I don't remember an announcement (it has been some time though I presume) horton11 15:13, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :::Yes, more than two years ago, consulting . It wasn't announced. --Semyon 01:40, February 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::I object to this :p But in all seriousness, as an admin (which is not a personal, but a community reposnibility), you could have at least told us about it. I respectfully request that you become an admin again, announce your retirement from the duty, and give a reasonable period for commentary and/or concerns before officially abandoning your solemn duty. horton11 21:00, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::He an admin again now though :o --OuWTB 11:49, February 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Good. horton11 16:47, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Well, the wiki was inactive at the time, as it is now. I sort of understand your point, but does anyone really care? --Semyon 22:21, February 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I care :'( --OuWTB 09:42, February 15, 2019 (UTC)